All You Wanted
by The Andromeda Rose
Summary: Sonic's been ignoring his little buddy & Pride, Fame,  & Fortune have taken over his life.  Will he see the light when a famous singer takes the stage?


**A/N: Yeah, so "All You Wanted" (Bentley Jones) inspired this story, & I kept thinking that it might be a girlfriend he was talking about, an orphan who wanted love (which I think is sweet :) but may not have happened [shrug] ) & I came up with this version of it with Sonic & Tails, & Bentley Jones with Elsie, his little adopted daughter.**

**Oh, I want y'all to note that Bentley Jones's role in the story is ALL **_**fiction,**_** so he doesn't have a daughter named Elsie & I'm not sure if he did write that song or even has a similar relationship to it's lyrics [shrugs]**

**& NO, this is not a yaoi/yuri/gay/queer/"it" pairing-nothing like that, if y'all were wondering because of the title & the two characters (Sonic & Tails) I'm using, okay? Okay.**

**Oh! I highly recommend that you listen to the song as you read the story or before or after-just please listen to it! It's sooooooo pretty, & it sounds so much better with the music! (besides, Lee's got a isexy/i voice to top it off girls! :blushes: i&/i he's absolutely ihot!/i :D :nod: )**

XXX

All You Wanted

By: The Andromeda Rose

When Miles & Sonic first met, they had met on the streets by total accident. Miles was an orphan when Sonic found him, & having compassion for the little fox, so he took the fox kit in & adopted him as his little brother. The kit would go on adventures with Sonic, & as every adventure passed, the hedgehog's fame would grow & grow, until pretty soon, people knew his name around the world. With this fame & good fortune, Sonic allowed himself to get carried away so much pride & cockiness, that he began to only care about himself & he started to think about how else he could make more money & earn more fame & fans-so much, that he'd ignore his little fox friend, & go do his own thing; often leaving him without telling him at times.

This hurt the kit a great deal when Sonic would do that. He often felt that he was being used, he wasn't loved & appreciated, but most of all, that the one-person "family" he once had, was gone & didn't care about him.

Once, when Tails ran away, it had shook Sonic up a bit, but it didn't last for long: he fell right back into his old patterns of pride & thinking of himself again… Some of the things that Sonic had done-too much conceit during appearances, or just around the house, his bad attitude at times-had been appearing in newspapers across the world, but that didn't stop him or his fans. He continued to be the way he was, & they continued to worship him & give him the spotlight.

XXX

Tonight, however, the two had gotten into an argument because Tails confronted Sonic on how prideful he was getting from the spotlight that was always put on him all the time. This, of course, the hedgehog denied, & claimed that the kit was growing jealous of him because he wasn't getting enough of the spotlight. But, Tails could have cared less about fame. He wasn't prideful as his brother was. He was a humble little fox, &, to tell you the truth, he never really liked to be in the spotlight at all-he hated the attention & preferred to be a wallflower instead, keeping to himself & work on his machines & airplanes, a humble mechanic. From this bout, the two refused to speak to each other-they ignored the other.

Now, a few days later, SEGA was going to hold a convention at the headquarters in Japan, which would include all of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters appearing there.

As the day drew near, Sonic became more prideful & developed a chip on his shoulder-not that he already had one-, & Miles utterly despised his attitude towards his friends when these sorts of events would happen.

Well, Miles confronted his brother on his attitude & actions on the day of the appearance they were to go to, but, of course as usual during those past few years, Sonic ignored Tails's crying, & proceeded to go to the appearance that he was supposed to go to that night, &, the fox was brought along since he was included in the guest list to appear with the hedgehog, since they were a team. But when they got there, Tails knew that Sonic would want all of the attention as usual, & because of that, he preferred to not appear on the stage, but stay behind the curtain. This, the directors would not approve of, & they convinced him to go out anyways. But as the night went on, Sonic started to take up the spotlight, that is, until a certain singer arrived onstage…Bentley Jones.

Bentley Jones-his stage name, but known off stage as Lee Brotherton-, as well as Crush 40, Alex & Jean Paul Makhlouf, & many other bands & singers that sang for SEGA's Sonic Team, was to make an appearance & sing for the crowd. He sang all of his hit songs, including a newer one, which was called, "All You Wanted."

The sung lyrics didn't affect Sonic too much, that is, until he actually listened to Bentley's testimony about the song:

"This song here," he began, his head low as he spoke, "I wrote because my fame & my wealth had started to get over my head & I started to ignore my family, & my friends, & all of my loved ones…I started to look at them differently-especially my little daughter, Elsie-" he glanced to his daughter, who stood offstage in the front row, "-here, & I'm really sorry that I hurt your feelings, sweetheart, & I hope that you'll forgive me." the hedgehog thought he saw something like that of a diamond glisten in the singer's eyes before he began to sing…

_("All You Wanted"_

_By: Bentley Jones/Lee Brotherton)_

As the music started the song, the singer glanced to the girl, his daughter, once more. She wasn't even watching him.

_I wanted to be like you,_

_I wanted everything,_

_So I tried to be like you,_

_& I got swept away._

_I didn't know that_

_It was so cold &_

_You needed someone to show you the way_

_So I took your hand &_

_We figured out that_

_When the time comes I'll take you away._

He glanced to his daughter a second time, she still looked away from the stage. Hurt.

He recalled the time when he found her on the street with a group of boys who were practically beating her-she was an orphan with tattered clothes with dirt, bruises, & cuts & scrapes all over her. Chasing the boys away, he took her in on the very same day as his daughter & he loved her as his daughter for a very long time until his own arrogance & fame started to take him over…

_If you want to, I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here._

_So lonely inside, so busy out there,_

_& you wanted was somebody who cares._

Before Elsie's had come to live with Lee, she had lived in a broken home. Her father & mother, now dead, ignored & often times abused Elsie. She never felt loved…not one of her alive relatives wanted to take her in their care. Lee has been her only family, her only Earthly support, for the past several years since she was five. He provided her with a home to live in, food to eat, clothes upon her back, & someone to call her family.

_I'm sinking slowly,_

_So hurry hold me,_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on._

_Please, can you tell me, so I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're cold?_

When things would go wrong, or when something tragic would happened they would hold the other up & care for the other. When one was being picked on, the other would defend him/her. They loved each other so much.

_If you want to, I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here._

_So lonely inside,-_

He paused during this part, looking to Elsie. He could feel himself beginning to choke up & the tears beginning to well up…

_-so busy out there,_

_& all you wanted was somebody who cares._

By this time, the tears were running freely down the singer's face as he watched Elsie start to cry. He walked up to the edge of the stage, Elsie glanced up at him, wanting to go up to him, but stopped short because he was performing a concert, but, he did something unexpected: he leapt off of the stage, & continued to sing to her, proposing to let the audience try to find him for the rest of the song, but the director motioned for him to get back on the stage, so he did, but first, he picked Elsie up & placed her on the stage before climbing back on.

Kneeling down, he hugged her tightly as he tried to continue to sing despite his voice choking up…the hug gave her the comfort & security she sought for, for quite a while.

_All you wanted was somebody who cares._

He pushed her gently back as he began to sing the next part:

_If you need me, you know I'll be there._

_Yeah…_

_If you want to, I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here._

_So lonely inside, so busy out there,_

_& all you wanted was somebody who cares._

_Yeah…_

_If you want to, I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here._

_So lonely inside, so busy out there,_

_& all you wanted was somebody who cares._

_Please, can you tell me, so I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're cold?_

By the time the song finished, Lee had Elsie in front of him, he pushed aside the microphone that hung on the side of his face so that you could just faintly hear what he said to her, "Els, honey, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me for acting so full of myself these past few weeks? I really let my ego get out of control this time."

She nodded, "Yes, I forgive you. & I'm so sorry for being so unforgiving when you tried to ask my forgiveness earlier."

"It's okay, sweetie…" he hugged her as they both started to cry, "shhh…Elsie, I forgive you. You had the right to be angry at me."

She nodded, "Thank you." as she buried her face in Lee's shoulder.

Apparently, the audience had heard their conversation & "awed" at the sight. Even Sonic had "awed" at the sight, & Lee's testimony & his actions had shown the hedgehog that he too had become fairly conceited. He knew what he had to do too…

Stepping onto the stage, he could hear people gasping & the overseers' bouts of disapproval when he did so, but continued to the centre despite that. Bentley glanced up when he heard the gasps come from the audience. His first thought was that they thought that Elsie was his real daughter, but she's not. He looked around, panicking slightly, then noticed the blue hedgehog approaching, "Heh, I think we're…having an early appearance tonight by someone." he smiled suspiciously at the hedgehog, wondering why he was out there & why no one had told him that they would be making a double appearance.

"Eh, actually, Bentley, I'm not exactly making an early appearance, I have something to say-about your song-if you don't mind."

"Well, ah…yeah, sure; go ahead." he glanced to Elsie, as he handed Sonic a microphone.

"Thanks, Bentley. Uh, guys," he turned to the audience, "I know that I've been becoming really…_arrogant_ during these past months & years-I mean, I should be a role model for kids & teens around the world, but, I haven't been acting like one. Bentley's song here-it touched me in more ways than one & opened my eyes so now I see what I've been doing wrong." he looked around at the audience, "I've been ignoring my family, my friends, & my lil' bro., Tails, who I've really hurt these past few weeks. & I know that it's been spreading over the media & you guys all pretty much know what's happened & all…I-I'm-I just-I'm sorry for all this, parents. I don't deserve to be SEGA's mascot anymore, or anything of the like." he glanced to the side curtains, where Tails stood watching, "&, as of now, I promise that I won't let my pride get the best of me, Miles. I'm sorry I hurt you 'n all." glancing back up to the audience, the light shone brightly in his tan face, which revealed the tear stains that ran down the hedgehog's face, "That-that's all I have to say. I-I best be goi-wha?" the hedgehog was suddenly tackled by an orange blur. Big baby blue eyes stared down & emerald ones-something dropped onto the hedgehog's face-it was a tear as the hedgehog soon discovered when he wiped his glove over his face & sitting up, "Tails…?"

"I'm glad my brother's back!" is all the kit said as he buried his furry face into the hedgehog's spiky, blue shoulder & cuddled near his brother.

Sonic smiled, "Thanks, Tails-lil' bro.!" he suddenly flipped over so that he was on top, then began to tickle the little fox kit as laughter, awes, & shouts of cheer escaped from everyone in the stadium. Even the Stars could be heard cheering as their light littered the night sky as glowing sparkles & their tears began to fall as rain.

Sonic didn't mind the rain this time, instead, he scooped his little brother up into his arms, holding him close, nuzzling him, as the rain nearly soaked Sonic, Tails, Bentley, Elsie, & the rest of the crowd, "Lil' rascal…I love you, bro.!"

"Sonic! Sonic!" a man, presumably the director ran up to the hedgehog, "Sonic, we've got a contract that you have to-"

"I'm sorry, Hairuki, I'm leaving SEGA for good."

"Sonic! No!" Hairuki's jaw dropped as he attempted to reach out toward Sonic.

"Faker, we both know what's going to happen." the blue hedgehog's black counterpart-Shadow. Those fierce, crimson eyes could possibly burn holes when he stares at you-if only they had that power.

"Sonic, don't leave, please?" the fox kit. He was giving his brother the puppy-dog look-the expression the kit knew that his brother would _always_ fall for.

"Sonikku!" the rose-coloured female cried.

"Miles, I-guys-"

"No pride-you stay?" oh, no! not the kiddy talk & the puppy-dog look! Sonic knew that he was failing at trying to refuse the offers coming from the crowd of directors, producers, sound guys, camera…he wasn't winning.

"I think what he's trying to say, Sonic, is that as long as you don't get as prideful as you were just now, you can stay here at SEGA."

"SONIC, STAY!" the audience kept cheering-so the Stars were too.

"I-I-c'mon guys!" he complained.

"SONIC, STAY!" they repeated in unison.

"Tails, do you really want to stay with SEGA?"

"Yes! Stay. Please, Sonic?"

The hedgehog shrugged, giving up. He had the contract, & he didn't exactly _want_ to leave if his conceit would continue to grow, plus his counterpart always seemed to know what would happen next…But, should he stay? "Ah, alright. I'll stay!" at this, the audience let out probably the loudest shouts & cheers that they could muster up! Sonic was staying! & his attitude was changing!

"I love you, Sonic!"

"I love you too, little rascal!" he hugged the kit tight, "I'm so sorry, Tails."

The kit looked to his brother puzzled, yet quite amused, "I forgive you, but-I already forgave you, Sonic."

"I know," he smiled, "I just wanted to hear it again."

**A/N: I keep crying everytime I read the story, especially when I listen to the song & read it. It's such a pretty song & Lee has such a good voice! (& he's cute too!)**

**Hmm…now that I go back & read the story, it seems a tad choppy. Eck. I'm not changing it unless y'all say it does look choppy, but then again, I might leave it alone. Depends.**

**Ah, well, gotta go!**

**Ciao, for now!**

**Andi :D**


End file.
